Cupid Jake
Cupid Jake '''is the 6th episode of Season 12. Summary Captain Jake finds Cupid's arrows and accidentally starts making people fall in love with each other with the arrows he used for archery club. Luckily, Kwazii has grown a new power that will help his best friend fix this lovey dovey mess. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everything is decorated with Valentine's Day decor and also where Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia are walking to school while checking all the Valentine's Day stuff in every shop, even smelling the new Valentine's Day chocolate cupcakes that Lucinda and Marla baked in Cupcake Magic!. They decide to go in and try to taste them before they go to school, and before Captain Jake can go to archery club before class. Just when they went inside the Cupcake Magic! bakery, a cute little cherub was ready to spread love all over Disney Junior Town by shooting his arrows of love. As he was finished spreading the love, he was exhausted so he took a nap up a shady tree. But then, a Love Dove flew by just when it saw the arrows and bow and lifted them up in the air, then it drops them into the archery field at DJES just as Captain Jake (who was finishing his last chocolate cupcake) came to practice his archery skills when he saw the Cupid arrows and bow, and decides to use them for archery, not realizing that they might cause some trouble for him. But just when Captain Jake shot a Cupid arrow at the target, it flew away from the target and towards Captain Jake! Luckily, he ducked in time before it hit him and made him fall in love with someone. He decides to try again anyway but the arrows flew away from the targets and in different directions when Captain Jake tried to shoot them at the eyes of the targets. And to make matters worse, the Cupid arrows hit every person it shot and it made the person fall in love with the other person, even some inactive objects! Later, after class was over, Sofia and Kwazii were walking to the cafeteria together. But suddenly, when Kwazii opened the door, several Cupid arrows flew out just for him and Sofia to duck in time but hit more students and teachers and also make more of them fall in love, and each of them started flirting with the person they had fallen in love with. Another arrow flies towards Kwazii and Sofia, but they ducked just in time! They decide to find Captain Jake to make sure he wasn't hit by any of the Cupid arrows, so they went out to the school grounds to find him. Back at the school grounds, Captain Jake was still using Cupid's arrows to shoot at the targets, but no matter how many times he tries, the arrows still won't go straight and they just keep flying in different directions. He pulled out another Cupid arrow and was about to shoot it at the target when he hears his friend Kwazii asking him what he was doing. As soon as he lowered the bow and arrow, Captain Jake tells them that he has been practicing archery with the arrows and bow that he found, but no matter how he tried, the arrows won't go straight to the targets. Exchanging glances with each other, Kwazii and Sofia decide to take Captain Jake with them and show him that "his arrows" are hitting more than just the targets. As soon as they got inside, Captain Jake was shocked to see that his arrows have gotten everyone acting lovey dovey as another Cupid arrow flew towards them and the three friends ducked. Worried, Captain Jake asks Kwazii if he can cast a spell to break the love spell but Kwazii says that he can't break the spell of Cupid's arrows because no one can break love since it's a powerful source of nature. But he has an idea! Later, as Sofia, Kwazii, and Captain Jake gathered everyone (under and not under the spell of Cupid's arrows) to the cafeteri, Sofia announces to everyone that some of them have all been affected by love fever thanks to Cupid's arrows. Lucky for them, Kwazii had used his new Rose Power to grow mood roses, roses that only cherubs (even Kwazii) can grow. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Smell (to smell the chocolate cupcakes from the Cupcake Magic! bakery) * Rose Power (to make Mood Roses grow out of his paw) Trivia * This episode has scenes that are based on Heart Strucked from Ever After High and Cupid's Little Helper from Wow Wow Wubbzy. Transcript '''Captain Jake: (narrating) Cupid Jake. (In Disney Junior Town, everything is decorated with Valentine's Day decorations and mailboxes were filled with love letters and cards. On the sidewalk, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii were walking to school) Sofia: I really love Valentine's Day. Kwazii: Me too. It's my favorite holiday of the year. Captain Jake: (raises an eyebrow) I thought Talk Like A Pirate Day was your favorite holiday, Kwaz. Kwazii: Well, (scratches the back of his head) it is. Valentine's Day is just my fifth favorite holiday. My second favorite is Halloween, my third is Thanksgiving, and my fourth favorite is Christmas. Captain Jake: (laughs) Oh okay, Kwaz. (Sofia sniffs something chocolate-y and delicious in the air) Sofia: (inhales the scent) Mmm. It smells like Lucinda and her mom have baked some tasty chocolate cupcakes for Valentine's Day. 'Kwazii: '(sniffs in the scent in the air) Mmm. Oh yeah. Let's go inside and grab some before we get to school. '''Captain Jake: '''Okay, but let's make it quick. I don't wanna be late for archery club before class starts. Category:Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Category:Comedy Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers